


Дело в Кевине

by altersweetego



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Пять раз, когда Хоакин подумал о любви, и один, когда сказал о ней вслух.





	Дело в Кевине

**Author's Note:**

> НЕ БАЯН, А КЛАССИКА.  
> Упоминаются Бетти, Вероника, ЭфПи Джонс и вымышленный старший брат Хоакина. Хэдканон на хэдканоне и хэдканоном погоняет. Таймлайн - от 1х04 и до бесконечности.  
> Хоакин!центрик, настоящее время, короткие абзацы и вот это вот всё.
> 
> Спасибо Воробью за всё.

_Пока мы молчим про страшное и любовь,_  
Я справлюсь. Я обещаю. Я что угодно.  
(с)

***

Первый раз Хоакин думает о любви, когда на часах половина четвёртого ночи, и Кевин спрашивает у него, почему ты не спишь?  
Они переписываются круглыми сутками, и Хоакину смешно вспоминать первые два дня после автокинотеатра: тогда он кругами ходил вокруг своего телефона, не зная, что написать, и даже думал о том, чтобы удалить чёртов номер, а в итоге остановился на самом дурацком, что только можно было придумать.  
Привет.  
Ответ последовал незамедлительно.  
Скажи мне, что это ты.  
Хоакин сказал. Ну, в смысле, написал. И не смог сдержать тихого, восхищённого смеха: кажется, ещё никто в его жизни не выказывал такого непосредственного, такого удивительного желания, чтобы он оказался именно им.  
По правде говоря, ему куда привычнее быть нежеланным.  
Прошло две недели, а ему всё ещё странно. Кевин отвечает ему сразу же, как будто только и делает, что ждёт его сообщений, и телефон в буквальном смысле становится продолжением его левой руки (правую Хоакин обычно держит где-нибудь поблизости от пистолета, ну или на руле, если ему приходится возить по делам кого-то из банды)… И если у кинотеатра это были просто горячие, торопливые поцелуи ― быстрые и имевшие, в общем-то, все шансы остаться без продолжения, то продолжение вот оно, здесь и сейчас, в длинных, частых сообщениях обо всём на свете, которые заставляют его улыбаться.  
Почему он не спит?  
Очевидно, из-за тебя, nene, набирает Хоакин. Он мог бы сказать ещё что-нибудь: ну, о том, что в выборе между сном и сообщениями в Вотс Аппе он выбрал бы второе (и выбирает, выбирает уже две недели), да и кому вообще нужен сон, когда есть сообщения, и потом, сон просто переоценивают, не так уж он и нужен, ага, в отличие от буковок на экране…  
Он не дописывает. И не отправляет, конечно.  
Он боится отвечать на такие вопросы. Прошло всего две недели, а он уже боится отвечать на такие вопросы. Или, может быть, не всего две недели, а целых две недели, и это его самые долгие отношения, хотя лучше сказать, что до этого у него вообще не было никаких отношений.  
Mierda.  
Это не любовь, думает Хоакин. Это не может быть любовью. Это не должно быть любовью. Ты не можешь влюбиться в кого-то, кого знаешь всего две недели, ведь правильно?  
И потом, он Южный Змей, так что ― какая такая любовь, к чёрту любовь, всё это сопливое дерьмо ― не для таких, как они. И ― Хоакин закрывает глаза, ― это сопливое дерьмо не для таких, как Южные Змеи, не потому, что сопливое, а потому что они его не заслуживают.  
Он не заслуживает.  
В общем, Кевину он не отвечает, только наутро пишет: «Прости, nene, что не отвечал. Заснул. С добрым утром». Ласковое слово срывается с пальцев так легко, что Хоакин его даже не замечает: только потом, когда перечитывает, и он готов самому себе врезать, но Кевин никак не реагирует, только скидывает вместо ответа сначала сонное селфи с кофейным стаканом, а потом фотографию забавной собаки на улице ― мол, увидел её, стало лучше.  
Хоакин улыбается.  
Они скидывают друг другу фотографии любой собаки, которую только увидят, но сонное селфи с кофейным стаканом, честно говоря, нравится ему больше. Он открывает фото на весь экран и ― самому стыдно, если задуматься! ― несколько раз обводит пальцем лицо Кевина: губы, глаза…  
No debe ser amor. Это не должно быть любовью.

***

Второй раз он думает о любви, когда Кевин решается познакомить его со своими друзьями.  
Ну, не совсем «познакомить», никакой официальной вечеринки (хотя Кевин, надо думать, был бы не против закатить по этому поводу что-нибудь этакое, но не придумали ещё такой вечеринки, с которой Хоакину не захотелось бы сбежать, за руку уводя Кевина за собой), просто… Просто Кевин неожиданно просит забрать его после школы, и Хоакин планирует делать это как всегда, в двух кварталах, чтобы никто не заметил, а Кевин возьми да и заяви: нет, приезжай прямо так.  
К школе.  
У всех на глазах.  
И если время от времени Хоакин брал тачку у своей abuela (вдвоём в машине и правда удобнее), то на этот раз действительно приходится садиться на байк. Больше того: он предварительно протирает хромированную поверхность, чтобы выглядело ещё круче, и несколько минут на полном серьёзе подумывает не надевать шлем.  
Разве крутые парни катаются в шлемах?  
В конечном итоге, шлем всё-таки побеждает: во-первых, Кевин скорее расстроится, чем проникнется, если увидит такое (Кевин не в восторге от рискованных предприятий), а во-вторых, если по дороге за вождение без шлема его остановит патрульная служба… Понятное дело, ничего хорошего не получится.  
Так что да, Хоакин надевает шлем и пристёгивает к багажнику второй, специально для Кевина. Потому что он тоже скорее расстроится, чем проникнется, если Кевин вдруг захочет рискнуть. Чёрт с ним, с самим Хоакином, но su novio должен быть в безопасноcти.  
Стоп. Он серьёзно об этом подумал?  
То, что между ними происходит, с самого начала перешло все границы. Сперва там, у автокинотеатра, когда торопливые поцелуи, застилающие глаза и вышибающие дыхание, превратились в полноценное знакомство и обмен номерами. Потом по телефону, когда вместо того, чтобы исключительно договариваться о встречах, они принялись переписываться дни напролёт. И внутри его собственной головы ― тоже, потому что думает о Кевине Хоакин ещё чаще, чем с ним переписывается, и его это пугает.  
Очень пугает.  
Хоакин понятия не имеет, куда это всё приведёт, но думать о том, что они ― слишком разные, почти физически невыносимо. Вот только они ― действительно слишком разные. И дело не только в том, что Кевин ― сын шерифа, а Хоакин состоит в банде и шериф его даже близко к своему порогу не пустит (Хоакин забирается к Кевину через окно), но и в том, насколько их жизнь… разная. Крепкий светлый дом с одной стороны ― и сраный трейлер с другой, выглаженные рубашки и мягкие свитера против потёртых кожанок и старых футболок, и коллекционный диск Леди Гаги с автографом против дюжины татуировок, рассыпанных по всему телу.  
Кевин знает всё о миллионе селебрити и ведёт модный блог (Хоакин делает для него пару фотографий, потому что щёлкать самого себя с таймера дофига неудобно, и, чёрт побери, Кевин выглядит как чёртова кинозвезда).  
Хоакин спит с пистолетом в прикроватной тумбочке и много-много читает (Кевин однажды спрашивает у него про любимую книгу, и Хоакин выпадает из реальности минут на двадцать, потому что рассказывает, рассказывает, рассказывает ― и даже целовать забывает).  
Кевин лучше разбирается в биологии, Хоакин ― в литературе и в физике. Кевин говорит: хочу учиться вместе с тобой и вместе сидеть на контрольных (как будто если они сядут вместе, Хоакин сможет хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться), и это было бы идеально (если бы Хоакин мог на чём-то сосредоточиться).  
Когда Хоакин смотрит на Кевина, ему отчаянно хочется быть лучше. Не казаться, а именно быть, потому что он чувствует, нет, даже знает: Кевин видит его именно таким. И ему хочется соответствовать.  
Он паркуется возле школы и нервно проверяет часы: успел, практически минута в минуту. Привалившись к байку, Хоакин надевает на лицо самую уверенную из всех своих улыбок (немного нахальную, немного кривую ― у Кевина, он заметил, даже взгляд меняется, когда он это видит) и принимается ждать.  
Ждёт он недолго. Буквально через пару минут весь мир сужается до одной фигуры на школьном крыльце: тёмные джинсы, бежевая куртка, зелёный свитер (хотя Хоакин вроде как с утра голосовал за голубой, но они и видеться-то сегодня не собирались, так что, скорее всего, голубой свитер Кевин решил поберечь для свидания), две девушки рядом, блондинка и брюнетка. Бетти и Вероника, понимает Хоакин. Он слышал о них столько, что можно и не знакомиться: Бетти ведёт дневник и увлекается журналистикой, её мама любит всё контролировать, а сестра беременна от погибшего Джейсона Блоссома, а отец Вероники сидит в тюрьме за финансовые махинации, пока сама Вероника пытается из фирменной стервы превратиться в хорошую девочку.  
Это Вероника, кстати, обещала раздавить всех змей лабутеном.  
Если бы ему нравились девушки, он бы запал.  
Нет, ерунда. Даже если бы ему нравились девушки, встретив Кевина, он бы пересмотрел свои взгляды. Это больше похоже на правду.  
Кевин торопливо сбегает по ступенькам, улыбаясь Хоакину навстречу, и внутри Хоакина оживает самый дурацкий романтический штамп, который когда-либо встречался ему в прочитанных книгах. У него сердце пропускает удар.  
Mierda.  
Но как может быть по-другому, если солнце играет у Кевина в волосах, и глаза у него сияют ярче этого самого солнца, а улыбка такая добрая, такая нежная, такая искренняя и такая счастливая, как будто он всю жизнь только и делал, что ждал Хоакина, и вот сейчас Хоакин наконец появился.  
Хоакина никто никогда не ждал.  
Ему хочется опустить голову, скрыться за волосами, но есть и другое желание, намного сильнее: улыбнуться навстречу. Это эффект Кевина, ему невозможно не улыбаться в ответ, и Хоакин улыбается, запоздало ловя себя на том, что от нахальной усмешки ничего не осталось. Только чистое счастье.  
― Это Бетти. Это Вероника. Это Хоакин, ― говорит Кевин, покачиваясь со стороны на ногу, однозначно волнуясь и однозначно отчего-то гордясь.  
Ну, подружками он может гордиться: если верить его рассказам, они обе ― бесстрашные умницы, готовые на всё ради тех, кого любят. Но может ли Кевин гордиться им?  
Мусор из Саутсайда. Отброс. Парень из банды, парень без будущего (Хоакин отчаянно хочет, чтобы это было не так, и каждый вечер под насмешки остальных садится за домашку ― только чтобы чего-то добиться, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза). Вместо дома ― трейлер, вместо тачки ― чёртов байк и бабушкина развалюха два раза в неделю, вместо счёта в банке ― мятые десятки, побывавшие в тысячах рук. Вместо головы ― полная задница, раз уж он решил, что у него с Кевином Келлером может что-то да получиться.  
― Привет, ― хором говорят ему Бетти и Вероника. Взгляд у обеих пронзительный, но скорее приветливый, чем враждебный.  
Хоакин пожимает им руки.  
Кевин сияет, как начищенная монета, больно смотреть. Он что, это из-за него? Хоакину хочется провалиться под землю.  
Он протягивает Кевину шлем, и реально чувствует, как его температура подскакивает, когда их пальцы соприкасаются. No debe ser amor. Это не должно быть любовью. Не может быть ею. Они слишком мало знакомы, между ними слишком много различий. Ничего не выйдет, ничего не получится.  
У Ромео и Джульетты не получилось, почему должно получиться у Ромео-Ромео?  
Сумка у Кевина расстёгнута, и Хоакин замечает в ней книгу. Обложка слишком знакомая, чтобы молчать:  
― Изгои? ― удивлённо спрашивает он, указывая на сумку. В горле почему-то пересыхает.  
Кевин, спохватившись, торопливо застёгивает молнию, но отвечать не спешит. Когда он поднимает голову, на щеках у него два красных пятна. Бетти и Вероника дружно хихикают.  
― Вчера, ― говорит Вероника, ― мы ездили в книжный. Кевин очень хотел купить одну конкретную книгу, которую, как он сказал, любит человек, который ему чертовски нравится. Это прямая цитата. ― Накручивая волосы на палец, она улыбается, и стерва из неё, надо думать, была первоклассная, но сейчас Хоакин готов обнять её и расцеловать.  
На самом деле, нет. Обнять и расцеловать ему хочется Кевина.  
«Изгои» ― это его любимая книга.

***

В третий раз о любви Хоакин думает, когда проводит Кевина с друзьями в бар Южных Змеев.  
Да, они собирались держать свои отношения в тайне (и это, наверное, само по себе означало признание того, что у них всё-таки есть отношения ― чуть ли не с самого первого поцелуя), но если вся компания Кевина в курсе, то можно знать и банде, ведь так?  
Нет, на самом деле, не так. На самом деле, банде не стоит ничего знать, но получается как получается. Хоакин палится совершенно по-глупому: просто оставляет телефон экраном вверх на столешнице, и ЭфПи Джонс, к несчастью, оказывается рядом, когда на экране всплывает короткое сообщение от Кевина Келлера: я скучаю.  
Джонс насмешливо вскидывает брови.  
― Так-так-так…  
Скрывать совершенно бессмысленно, и Хоакин напрягается, ожидая выволочки или даже скандала. На мгновение он втягивает голову в плечи, чуть ли не готовясь к удару (спасибо счастливому детству за замечательные рефлексы), но тут же заставляет себя распрямиться. Он не будет стыдиться. Он не будет считать себя виноватым.  
Он говорит ЭфПи всё как есть.  
Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, даже не злится.  
― Отлично, ― говорит он  
Лучше бы он разозлился, честное слово. Лучше бы он разозлился, но нет: ЭфПи хочет, чтобы Хоакин следил за шерифом. Чтобы он подобрался к нему с помощью сына, чтобы он был в курсе расследования… Дело не в том, что Южные Змеи как-то замешаны в смерти Джейсона Блоссома. Дело в том, что Южные Змеи поставляли Джейсону Блоссому наркотики на продажу, а значит, их могут чёрт знает в чём заподозрить. Ривердэйл ― небольшой городок, но от местных интриг у Хоакина голова кругом.  
Избавиться от всего можно только уехав, но для этого сперва нужно закончить школу, ни разу не попавшись полиции за пистолет под курткой или воровство книжек из магазина, и поступить в какой-нибудь колледж (снова: под насмешки всех остальных Южных Змеев), а пока… Пока у него нет выбора, остаётся только подчиняться ЭфПи ― ну или делать вид, что он ему подчиняется.  
Хоакин думает, что, в принципе, какое-то время сможет пробалансировать на краю, а там, кто знает, может быть, проблема решится сама собой. Ну, проблемы ведь постоянно так делают (нет).  
Когда Кевин просит его провести их бар, Хоакин не отказывает, хоть и чувствует, что это может прибавить ему неприятностей. Кто-то избил их друга, и отчего-то они подозревают именно Змеев, а значит…  
― Не смотрите на них лишнего, ладно? ― он честно пытается предостеречь.  
За Кевина он спокоен ― Кевин смотрит только на него, а вот от рыжего непоследливого Арчи так и пахнет проблемами.  
― Никаких проблем, ― говорит Арчи. ― Слушайте, если мы увидим тех, кто избил Лося, мы просто позвоним шерифу. Окей?  
― Окей, ― отвечают Кевин и Лось.  
Вот и познакомимся, думает Хоакин. Ему некомфортно. Он передёргивает плечами под джинсовой курткой, стараясь отогнать от себя нехорошие мысли, но уходят они из головы только тогда, когда рука Кевина опускается ему между лопаток. Не только нехорошие мысли уходят ― любые вообще.  
Внутри, в баре, ему становится чуточку лучше. Здесь темно, здесь знакомо, здесь пахнет ромом и табаком, здесь в аквариумах извиваются змеи. Всё хорошо.  
― Мы все умрём, ― драматическим шёпотом тянет Кевин, и Хоакин сжимает его руку.  
Ему не должно быть настолько по кайфу держаться за руки, да?  
Он же Южный Змей, плохой парень, в конце концов, он не за руки держать и объяснять правила бильярда Кевину должен, а зажимать его прямо вот на этом бильярдном столе, но… До большего, чем поцелуи, у них ещё не дошло (возможно, именно потому, что хочется держать за руки, смотреть в глаза, разговаривать и надеяться на что-то хорошее), и Хоакин, взяв кий, загоняет шар в лузу.  
Теперь Кевин должен ему двадцатку.  
― Плати, ― по-акульи улыбается Хоакин.  
Кевину здесь откровенно не по себе, но он пытается казаться бесстрашным.  
― Я же их потом отыграю?  
― Мечтай, ― улыбка Хоакина становится шире, ― модник.  
Кевин смотрит на него практически с ужасом.  
В этом что-то есть. Есть что-то в том, чтобы показать Кевину, какой он, Хоакин, на самом деле: в своей среде, в их баре, среди таких же как он. Не должно быть никаких розовых очков, никаких иллюзий, не должно быть ― и не будет. Как не будет у него ни внятного будущего, ни застёгнутых под горло рубашек, ни аккуратных свитеров и глаженых брюк, из-под которых торчат лакированные ботинки, ни Кевина ― навсегда, без условий, без оговорок.  
Он злится.  
Ему хочется взять Кевина за воротник и впечатать в стену, а потом ― поцеловать агрессивно и грубо, и чтобы Кевин обязательно его оттолкнул, потому что только этого он и заслуживает. Мусор из Саутсайда. Отброс.  
Кевин обнимает его за шею и притягивает к себе, пока они не соприкасаются лбами.  
― Ну и ладно, ― говорит он. ― У тебя отлично получается, так что всё честно.  
Ничего не честно, думает Хоакин.  
А Кевин целует его: быстро, осторожно, в нос ― и Хоакин понимает, что прямо сейчас разлетится на сотню осколков. Или две. Или три. Миллион. Осколки множатся и разбиваются, ещё и ещё, и от полного исчезновения его спасает только то, что чёртов Арчи таки находит кого-то, подходящего под описание, но вместо того, чтобы вызвать шерифа, сам лезет в драку.  
Хоакин, ясное дело, бросается их разнимать, и успевает получить болезненный тычок в рёбра прежде, чем из задней комнаты не выходит ЭфПи. Именно он растаскивает дерущихся, именно он вышвыривает Арчи и компанию из бара.  
С тобой мы поговорим позже, говорит его взгляд. И ничего хорошего в их разговоре не будет.  
Так оно и происходит.  
― Я ему нравлюсь, ― говорит Хоакин, и слова даются ему тяжело. ― По-настоящему.  
Он молчит о том, что Кевин ему тоже нравится. По-настоящему. И даже больше.  
Esto no puede ser amor. Это не может быть любовью, ведь так?  
ЭфПи только смеётся.

***

Четвёртый раз Хоакин думает о любви, когда они с Кевином сбегают с вечеринки в честь Дня Рождения Джагхэда.  
Всё так и есть: в мире действительно не существует ни одной вечеринки, с которой он не захотел бы сбежать вместе с Кевином. Особенно если учесть, что Кевин сам предлагает ― и наплевать, что уже в следующую секунду в дверях появляется ЭфПи Джонс. Он последний, кого Хоакин ожидает здесь увидеть, потому что… ну, потому что школьные вечеринки обычно проводятся без родителей, но всё, что касается Джагхэда, он уже успел понять, всегда необычно. Так что ему приходится терпеть едкие замечания ЭфПи и, в общем-то, с ними вполне соглашаться: для того, кто здесь просто шпионит, он и правда слишком глубоко засовывает язык в глотку сына шерифа.  
Проблема в том, что он не просто шпионит.  
El único problema es, он совсем не шпионит. Хоакин спрашивает Кевина о чём угодно, кроме планов шерифа и расследования убийства Джейсона Блоссома, и не жалеет об этом. Все фотографии случайно встреченных собак, все разговоры до утра перед важным заданием или важной контрольной, все совместные попытки заниматься физикой и биологией (заканчивающиеся после первого же поцелуя), все утренние селфи (а иногда Кевин присылает ему сразу две фотографии ― сначала в одном свитере, потом в другом, мол, какой мне лучше сегодня надеть?), все вечера, когда шериф уходит на смену, а Хоакин залезает к его сыну в окно.  
У Ромео и Джульетты не получилось, но, может быть, у Ромео и Ромео получится?  
Лучше всего не надевать никакого свитера, думает Хоакин.  
Лучше всего ― быть без свитера и рядом со мной, и чтобы я тоже был без футболки и куртки, и чтобы мы целовались.  
Кажется, именно это вот-вот и произойдёт, ну, если только он не умрёт сию же секунду от предвкушения.  
До реки можно добраться на машине (Кевин сегодня как раз на фургоне отца), но они почему-то выбирают добираться пешком ― и почти бегут, держась за руки, пока у них над глазами серебристым светом заливаются звёзды.  
― Как красиво, ― говорит Кевин, вдруг останавливаясь.  
Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы рассмотреть небо, и Хоакин, чуть привстав, впивается в его шею губами. Он абсолютно сдался, он даже уже не торгуется и не мечтает балансировать на краю. Если нужно будет сделать выбор ― он сделает, пусть и станет потом предателей для людей, которые заменили семью.  
Но семья должна понимать и принимать тебя, разве нет?  
Кевин понимает его и принимает.  
Они целуются посреди улицы, а потом снова бросаются прочь ― к деревьям, к реке, и Хоакин забывает обо всём, стоит только оказаться на берегу: о пистолете в прикроватной тумбочке, о потёртой кожаной куртке, о татуировке Змея на правом запястье, о собственной злости и неуверенности… Он прижимает Кевина к дереву, целует требовательно, но нежно, а под конец и вовсе не требовательно, а скорее просительно, и их руки могли бы путешествовать по телам друг друга, но почему-то замирают: пальцы Кевина в его волосах, его ладони у Кевина на груди.  
Если бы происходящее было книгой, он бы перечитывал её снова и снова.  
Если бы происходящее было книгой, он подчеркнул бы в ней все любимые сцены, заучил наизусть цитаты ― как знает поцелуи Кевина и вкус кожи у него за ухом или как знает его шумные выдохи через нос, если чуть прикусить над ключицей.  
― У меня засос будет, ― шепчет Кевин, и Хоакин слышит улыбку.  
― Нет.  
― Нет? ― а теперь разочарованный выдох.  
― Не засос, а два, ― Хоакин смеётся Кевину в воротник. ― Или даже три.  
― Да хоть десять.  
Пальцы Кевина касаются его подбородка, приподнимают ― теперь всё быстрей и быстрей, пока нежность не превращается в жадность. Хоакин всё ждёт, что вот-вот задохнётся от нехватки воздуха (но всё равно не отрывается от поцелуя), а потом понимает, что дыхание, как и сон, похоже переоценивают.  
Он стягивает с Кевина куртку, а Кевин помогает ему снять свою ― на куртки они и падают, обрушиваются неотвратимо и неудержимо, переплетаясь руками и ногами, ничего не зная и не желая знать о собственных различиях, ни о том, что будет дальше. Дальше нет ничего, кроме ночного свежего воздуха, кроме серебристого света луны, кроме лёгкого плеска реки и собственного дыхания ― тяжёлого, рваного, абсолютно синхронного.  
Завтра может случиться что угодно ― плевать, потому что всё самое важное происходит сегодня.  
― Nene, ― говорит Хоакин, совершенно теряя контроль. Слова срываются с языка сами по себе, без усилий. ― La luz de mi vida. Mi corazón.  
Он вспоминает все самые лучшие, все самые главные слова на Земле, и говорит их сразу, как будто боится, что на потом уже не останется смелости. Кевин смеётся в ответ ― он не понимает испанского (и не стремится, даже гуглить не хочет, говорит ― это читерство, рано или поздно ты сам мне расскажешь, что это значит), и Хоакин не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь действительно ему рассказать…  
Пока что он может только показывать.  
Esto no puede ser amor, но вместе с тем – если не любовью, то чем ещё это может быть?

***

В пятый раз он думает о любви, когда впервые привозит Кевина к себе домой. Точнее, к себе в трейлер.  
Старшего брата нет дома, он отрабатывает свою смену на автозаправке (да, Южным Змеям тоже надо работать), и ранним воскресным утром в Саутсайде безлюдно, как на Северном Полюсе, так что их никто не видит, а если бы кто и увидел ― какая им разница?  
О романе сына шерифа с парнем из банды не знает, кажется, только шериф, но они оба, и Хоакин, и Кевин, уже перешли ту грань, за которой это имеет значение.  
― Здесь мило, ― говорит Кевин, не зная куда девать руки.  
Хоакин только хмыкает.  
― No. Вовсе нет. Здесь вообще не мило. Совсем.  
Кевин пожимает плечами.  
― Здесь ты. Значит, это хорошее место.  
Я не всегда бываю в хороших местах, думает Хоакин. Чаще всего, я к ним даже близко не подхожу.  
Кевин, пожалуй, это самое лучшее, что с ним случалось. Даже безо всяких «пожалуй».  
Они падают на диван, и Хоакин морщится от того, как всё здесь убого. Потёртая мебель, и старые шторы, и дурацкий пластиковый Иисус на подоконнике, и разобранный пистолет на столе. С ним что-то не так, с этим пистолетом, Хайме возился с ним весь вчерашний вечер и полночи, наверное, но так и не смог понять, в чём проблема.  
Кевин смотрит на него большими глазами. Кевин ненавидит оружие.  
Кевин тянется к нему и прежде, чем Хоакин успевает что-то сказать, принимается собирать.  
Он справляется примерно за четыре минуты. Хайме бы, надо думать, аплодировал стоя и потребовал бы у Хоакина жениться прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что людей, умеющих так быстро справляться с проблемными пистолетами, надо принимать в семью без раздумий.  
― Мой брат его несколько часов собирал, ― только и говорит Хоакин. ― Так и не смог.  
― Я догадался. ― Крайне довольный собой, Кевин усмехается. Руки у него грязные. ― Но это непростая деталь. Знаешь, как говорят, «неразборные детали»? Никогда не мог понять, почему они «неразборные». Разобрать их как раз очень легко, а вот собрать…  
Хоакин смотрит на него с удивлением, и Кевин чуть ёжится под пристальным взглядом.  
― Эй, ― говорит он, ― я же сын шерифа, ты помнишь? У меня всё детство сплошные пистолеты вместо игрушек.  
― Я думал, ты ненавидишь оружие.  
Кевин отводит глаза. Его руки сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки.  
― Потому-то и ненавижу.  
У Хоакина горло перехватывает от нежности и сострадания. Его собственные родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда ему было пять, так что он прекрасно знает, каково это ― расти без любви и заботы. Пусть не с пистолетами вместо игрушек, но всё же.  
― Твой отец любит тебя, ― говорит он, притягивая Кевина к себе, не обращая внимания ни на какие грязные руки. ― Он замечательный, о таком можно только мечтать.  
Отец Кевина принимает своего сына таким, каким он есть, и Южные Змеи, наверное, просто попадали бы от умиления, услышь они эти слова.  
Или от смеха.  
― Я знаю, ― Кевин выдыхает, вжимаясь лицом Хоакину в шею. ― Он многому меня научил.  
Они вытягиваются на скрипучем диване, таком узком, что лежать приходится почти друг на друге (никто, конечно же, не возражает), и вес Кевина ― самая приятная тяжесть, какую только можно представить. Хоакин гладит его по волосам.  
― И чему ещё ты у него научился?  
Кевин чуть сдвигается: очевидно, пожимает плечами.  
― Рыбачить.  
Не так уж и плохо. Во всяком случае, весьма неожиданно для парня, знающего всё о миллионе селебрити и ведущего собственный модный блог.  
― А ещё?  
Кевин приподнимается и, глядя Хоакину в глаза, чуть улыбается.  
― Вязать, например.  
Теперь время Хоакина падать от смеха. Или от умиления. Или от любви.  
Да, скорее всего, от любви, вот только говорить о ней вслух он не решается. Очень хочет ― слова сами так и танцуют на языке, а ещё есть искушение признаться во всём на испанском, всё равно Кевин не полезет ни в гугл, ни в словарь, так что он может убить двух зайцев сразу: и высказать то, от чего уже невозможно дышать, и остаться непонятым, неуслышанным, ничем не обязанным и ни к чему необязывающим.  
Да, наверное, именно последнего он боится больше всего. Стать обузой.  
Он даже ЭфПи уже не боится ― тот отстал, махнув рукой, мол, с тобой каши не сваришь, но сказать Кевину о любви и получить в ответ непонимающий взгляд ― вот что страшно. Да, происходящее между ними с самого начала было значимее, больше, чем им обоим казалось, и каждая (фотографируемая ими) собака знает об их отношениях, и все друзья Кевина называют Хоакина словом на букву «б» (и даже перестали смотреть настороженно), но…  
Хоакин ловит слова за хвост каждый раз, когда они пытаются пробраться наружу. Он проглатывает их, запирает в себе и внимательно прислушивается, ожидая момента, когда они снова захотят выбраться из своего заточения, чтобы опять и опять перехватывать их, не давая сорваться.  
Потом. Может быть. Если он будет уверен.  
Его клонит в сон (сказываются постоянные бессонные ночи, по-прежнему проводимые за перепиской), и Кевина тоже, и они засыпают в обнимку, не в силах сдвинуться с узкого дивана, а просыпаются только тогда, когда возвращается Хайме.  
Как и ожидалось, тот слишком впечатлён собранным пистолетом, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то ещё, и они с Кевином быстро находят общий язык. Настолько быстро, что когда Кевин собирается уходить, Хайме вызывается подвезти их ― на машине удобнее, чем на байке, и правда подвозит. Всю дорогу они с Кевином болтают, пока Хоакин пялится на очередного пластикового Иисуса (на этот раз, на лобовом стекле), молча спрашивая его, с чего это ему, Хоакину, так повезло.  
Серьёзно, повезло ― это самое подходящее слово. Привалившись щекой к боковому стеклу, ощущая руку Кевина у себя на колене, Хоакин ощущает себя запредельно счастливым.  
Но потом Хайме тормозит ― за два квартала от дома, и Кевин, поцеловав Хоакина на прощание, выбирается из машины под дождь. Он идёт, чуть сгорбившись, и Хайме не спешит трогаться с место, как будто знает, что Хоакин не может уехать, не удостоверившись, что высокая фигура в коричневой кожаной куртке без проблем дошагала до дома.  
Когда Кевин скрывается за поворотом, Хоакин бессильно откидывает на сиденье и закрывает глаза.  
Ему этого мало, понимает он неожиданно.  
― Мне этого мало.  
Хайме сочувственно треплет его по плечу.  
Я дома, приходит сообщение.  
Уже скучаю, Хоакин отправляет ответ.

***

На самом деле, Хоакин сбивается, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько раз он думает о любви в присутствии Кевина.  
Примерно сорок пять раз в секунду, наверное.  
Даже здесь, даже сейчас, посреди тёмного леса, куда их привела нет, не собственная память о прекрасных минутах, проведённых на берегу (вообще-то, это были часы), а слежка за убийцей Джейсона Блоссома. За настоящим убийцей.  
― Я умру здесь, ― жалобно шепчет Кевин, продираясь сквозь мокрые кустарники и хлюпающую под ногами грязищу.  
Хорошо, что ливень так лупит каплями по деревьям, что со стороны никаких шагов и разговоров не слышно.  
― Не умрёшь, ― отвечает Хоакин сквозь зубы, парадоксальным образом ощущая себя скорее крутым полицейским, чем парнем из банды. ― Я тебе не позволю.  
Может ли он вообще называться парнем из банды, если вместе с сыном шерифа выслеживает убийцу, намереваясь сдать его полицейским?  
Для Змея, холодного и расчётливого, всегда способного обмануть и улизнуть, он влез во всё это слишком глубоко (как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле, потому что грязи тут реально по щиколотку), так что единственное, что есть в нём от банды, это, похоже, татуировка.  
Кевин любит обводить её указательным пальцем.  
Только об этом сейчас и думать, конечно. Mierda.  
― Чшш, ― вдруг шипит Кевин, подаваясь назад, и Хоакин замирает, едва не врезаясь в его спину. ― Смотри.  
Судя по его голосу, до паники остаётся не больше секунды. Даже в темноте видно, каким бледным от его испуга становится его лицо и какими огромными от всё того же испуга ― глаза. Кевин выглядит так, будто сейчас либо грохнется в обморок, либо бросится бежать, но и то, и другое сейчас недопустимо.  
― Эй, ― Хоакин крепче сжимает его руку. ― Мне тоже страшно, ― признаётся он со своей обычной кривой ухмылкой, и Кевин вроде как возвращается в норму: то ли от волшебного действия этой улыбки, то ли от неожиданного признания в слабости, ведь обычно Хоакин пытается казаться железным. Он продолжает: ― Но всё будет хорошо, особенно если ты, любовь моя, возьмёшь себя в руки и отправишь папе нашу геолокацию вместе с сообщением о том, что происходит.  
Хорошо, что сообщение мы написали и сохранили заранее, думает Хоакин.  
Любовь моя, понимает он.  
Maldita sea! Проклятье.  
Кевин сжимает его руку в ответ.  
Два часа спустя они сидят в участке, в ожидании разговора с шерифом, и это не то, как Хоакин представлял себе знакомство с мистером Келлером.  
― Знаешь, ― устало говорит Кевин, сползая по стеночке и устраивая голову у него на плече, ― за последние полгода я примерно три миллиона раз представлял себе, как познакомлю тебя с отцом, но такого варианта у меня точно не было.  
Ох.  
Хоакин смеётся, разглядывая кончик своего потрёпанного ботинка. Грязь с него можно соскребать экскаватором.  
― Ну, ― осторожно говорит он, ― по крайней мере, мы с тобой вроде как помогли правосудию, а значит, ничего плохого не сделали. Даже наоборот. Мы молодцы.  
― Ага. ― Кевин зевает. ― Просто buenos chicos.  
Хоакин давится воздухом. Он ничего не может сказать, молчит и пытается отдышаться, и Кевин настороженно приподнимается. Он разворачивается к Хоакину, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
― Всё нормально?  
― Не знал, что ты говоришь по-испански. ― Хоакин прячет глаза, но это не потому что он злится, а потому что он пытается вспомнить, сколько раз называл Кевина светом своей жизни, своим сердцем и, кхм, малышом, думая, что тот ничегошеньки не понимает.  
Кевин улыбается, гордо и неуверенно одновременно.  
― Я взял у Хайме пару уроков. Ну, пока тебя не было.  
Да, Хоакин припоминает. Они собирались посмотреть кино вчетвером, у них в трейлере: они вдвоём и Хайме со своей подружкой, Кавитой, но его срочно вызвал к себе ЭфПи Джонс ― и пришлось уйти. Он думал, уходит максимум на двадцать минут, а пропадал в итоге почти полтора часа и вернулся только тогда, когда Кевину уже нужно было ехать домой.  
Так-то.  
― У тебя хорошо получается, ― говорит он, чувствуя как, несмотря на страх, на душе всё равно теплеет.  
Ну да, может быть, Кевин и распознал какие-то из его ласковых обращений, но ради него он поинтересовался испанским, ради него он прочитал «Изгоев» (и Хоакин, честно, чуть не умер, когда Кевин вдруг неожиданно, но как нельзя к месту однажды их процитировал), и…  
― Я тебя не заслуживаю. ― Хоакин прикрывает глаза. ― Ты для меня слишком хорош.  
Острый локоть утыкается ему в бок.  
― Ты серьёзно?  
― Серьёзнее некуда. ― Хоакин кивает.  
Кевин притягивает его в себе, тяжело дышит куда-то над ухом.  
― Тогда и я буду серьёзным. Я тебе обещаю: украду из твоей прикроватной тумбочки пистолет и буду размахивать им, пока ты не сознаешься, что пошутил.  
От его дыхания у Хоакина мурашки по шее. Спорить в таком состоянии сложно, равно как и вообще разговаривать, но он честно пытается.  
― Я тебе не верю. Ты не любишь пистолеты.  
― Ещё больше я не люблю, когда ты говоришь ерунду. ― Он вдруг усмехается, и тут же, без перехода: ― Кстати, о том, что ты говоришь. Ты сегодня назвал меня «любовь моя», в курсе?  
Хоакину очень хочется слиться со стеной или ещё раз подавиться воздухом ― на этот раз как-нибудь насмерть, но он открывает глаза. Больше того, он даже находит в себе силы повернуться к Кевину.  
И жалко, очень жалко пробормотать:  
― Я был на адреналине.  
Кевин качает головой.  
― Ты сказал это. ― Его брови приподняты, нижняя губа закушена, глаза сияют.  
― Это была экстремальная ситуация. ― Хоакин всё ещё сопротивляется, но, кажется, тоже начинает сиять.  
― Ты сказал «любовь моя».  
― А ещё, что мне страшно. Это ты что-то не вспоминаешь.  
Несколько секунд Кевин вглядывается в его лицо, а потом опускает голову и сияние гаснет ― так ощутимо, что Хоакину моментально становится холодно. И темно. Кевин откровенно сникает, и это похоже на солнечное затмение, но что хуже всего ― в этом солнечном затмении виноват Хоакин.  
― Эй, nene… ― Он осторожно берёт Кевина за руку.  
Руку тот не отдёргивает, но и не реагирует. Хоакин вздыхает. Потом ещё ― глубоко, как будто бы собирается разбежаться и нырнуть прямо в реку Свитвотер.  
Ладно. Терять ему всё равно нечего, так?  
― Слушай, Кевин. Дело не в том, что я не хотел этого говорить. Дело в том, что… ― Он запинается. ― Дело в том, что я хотел сказать это по-другому.  
Кевин наконец отвлекается от собственных коленей и поднимает голову Хоакину навстречу. Он изо всех сил старается выглядеть серьёзным и даже, кажется, незаинтересованным, но это же Кевин, у него всё написано на лице. И по тому, что написано у него на лице, Хоакин понимает, что боятся нечего.  
― Любовь моя, ― для начала повторяет он, пробуя слова на вкус, а потом окончательно решается: ― Вне всяких экстремальных ситуаций, безотносительно адреналина и прочего. Люблю тебя. ― Он вспоминает, сколько раз во всевозможных книгах герои утверждали, что без «я» эти слова не считаются, и на всякий случай исправляется: ― Я люблю тебя.  
Кевин смеётся. Не так, как смеялся ЭфПи, а радостно, свободно, счастливо и заразительно. И ещё немного нервно, но это, наверное, нормально, когда тебе признаются в любви?  
Узнать ответ Хоакин не успевает: скрипнув дверью, шериф Келлер выглядывает в коридор. Кевин машет ему, всё такой же радостный и взволнованный, улыбающийся от уха до уха, и шериф ― как любой другой человек, это же эффект Кевина! ― отвечает ему улыбкой в ответ, а потом делает жест, мол, входите.  
Они поднимаются с места синхронно.  
― Рад познакомиться, шериф Келлер, ― чувствуя себя невероятно смелым, говорит Хоакин.  
Отец Кевина меряет его взглядом, внимательным, но не враждебным: мол, я не знаю, рад ли я тебе, но надеюсь, ты меня не расстроишь.  
― Пап, это Хоакин, ― говорит Кевин.  
Шериф вздыхает, утирая лоб.  
― Сынок, я столько лет служу в полиции. Я догадался, ― он усмехается и шагает вглубь своего кабинета, а им остаётся только последовать за ним.  
В дверном проёме Кевин ловит Хоакина за руку, заставляя развернуться к себе.  
― Yo también te quiero, ― говорит он серьёзно. ― Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.  
Ты самый удивительный человек на Земле. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Здесь и сейчас, посреди полицейского участка Хоакин понимает три вещи: он наконец-то ощущает себя дома и больше ничего не боится, и дело исключительно в Кевине.  
Всё дело всегда было, есть и будет исключительно в Кевине.

Fin~


End file.
